


Graveyard Shift

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Extranormal Crimes AU, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Just another night at the Extranormal Crimes Unit? Not quite.





	Graveyard Shift

"Damn," muttered Wally, looking at the disemboweled form lying on the ground. "Real piece of work, huh?"

Boris gave a nod, kneeling next to the corpse. "This guy's not from my pack, but I recognize the symbol. He belongs to the Aullido Azul--they usually hang around Parramore, but they've been known to start fights in other parts of town."

"They'll probably wanna start something over this," Wally thought aloud. "Wouldn't be the first time a pack war started over a member getting murdered. Any idea on how to make sure we don't have a bloodbath on our hands?"

"I'll get in touch with Raul Garcia," Boris said. "He's the Alpha, so he'll probably be able to keep things under control--at least for a while."

(BATIM)

Snapping on a pair of rubber gloves, Sammy approached the autopsy table. "Well, my friend, I'm tempted to declare your evisceration as the cause of death, but it could well be that your organs were removed post-mortem. Since you can't tell me yourself..."

The doors opened, and in came Henry and Bendy, the former holding a cup of coffee while the latter had a mug of hot red-orange liquid--some kind of demon drink, Sammy assumed.

"Hey Sammy," the demon greeted him. "Whatcha got for us?"

Sammy jerked his thumb at a couple of papers on his desk. "Well, I just started on Mr. Valdez here, but I've already typed up the results of my autopsies of Mr. Perkins and Mrs. Fowler."

"That goblin drug dealer and the men's wear tycoon's wife?" Henry inquired, picking up the papers and scanning them.

Sammy gave a nod, then turned back, only to stop and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't this interesting."

"Somethin' wrong?"

The mortician gestured for the detectives to take a closer look. "It seems Mr. Valdez has traces of silver nitrate in his chest cavity."

"Why would anyone have that?" Bendy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know werewolves don't do well with silver, but still."

"Silver nitrate has some common uses," remarked Henry. "Maybe we could narrow down the suspects to those who use it in their everyday jobs."

"Ah, do me a favor," Sammy called after them. "Can you ask the captain to send someone on a blood run? I may be working overtime, and I'm running a bit low."

(BATIM)

A short time later, Henry sat at his desk, tapping away at the computer, his partner looking over his shoulder.

"So let's see here. Common uses of silver nitrate include photographic film and certain kinds of explosives. It's also used for silver staining, a process biologists use to study cells and living tissue."

"A photographer or a biologist, huh?"

"I was going to say someone knowledgeable in chemistry, but I wouldn't rule either of those out."

"Excuse me, boys."

Looking up, the two saw a woman with long blonde hair, dressed in a white blouse with an emerald brooch, and a long dark pink skirt. Accompanying her was a brunette angel in a light blue dress, with two locks of hair sticking up like horns.

"Can I...help you?" Bendy asked, looking slightly unnerved--probably because of the angel's presence.

"We're here to see Captain...Drew, was it?"

The angel nodded. "Do either of you know where he is?"

"Funny you should ask," remarked Henry, glancing slightly to his left. "Here he comes now."

Indeed, Captain Joey Drew was making his way towards them, yawning slightly.

"Ah, you must be Detective Campbell!"

"That's right," the blonde said. "Detective Susie Campbell, at your service. This is my partner, Detective Alice La Croix."

"Well, then." Joey held out a hand. "Welcome to the Ink Machine, ladies."

"Ink Machine?" asked Alice, eyebrow raised.

"This building used to be an animation studio," Henry explained. "After they relocated, it became ECU Orlando Headquarters." He stood up, gesturing for Bendy to take his seat. "Here, I'll show you around."


End file.
